


Just Last

by oceaniclourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, M/M, basically children in neverland oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaniclourry/pseuds/oceaniclourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A halfpixie named Louis needs somebody to love, and a lonely boy named Harry needs someone to give his heart to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Last

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, my first oneshot. Pretty please let me know what you think, if not here then at my twitter @oceaniclourry .xx

Harry hadn't really planned to be out of bed any time soon. His mother had left him in his bed only moments ago; a half-eaten apple pastry on his bedside table, and warm thoughts coursing through him. They'd had quite a few pastries after dinner tonight and thrilled little Harry had honestly tried to finish off the box. But a nine-year old's belly is only so big. So curled in bed he now laid, pastries long forgotten, thin legs rolling into the pale blue sheets. His heart beat ever so softly as it passed into a place where he would be dreaming of some mythical land that had recently plagued his sleep. 

Was it really mythical? Harry liked to tell himself there was no way it could be mythical, because it always felt so real, much different from other trivial dreams that nine-year olds had. The place itself was an island surrounded by sapphire tinted seas; a complex arena of forests with hills and homes beneath large roots, lush flowers surrounding streams and caves lit by moonlight in the gashes of rock above. They say that you never imagine places you've never seen, or faces you've never met. There's always been some point in your life where you glimpsed it and your mind transferred it to a dream. This is why Harry also believed that his friend on this island had to have smiled at him in person before.

It only took a selection of minutes until young Harry passed into deep slumber; a haunt of a grin playing on his lips for what was to come later in the night. It came around the usual time. The moon was rolled high in the obsidian sky when smooth palms slid under Harry's backside, trying not to wake the boy by lifting him gingerly. Harry settled subconsciously into the arms of his friend from the island. 

His name was Louis, an auburn-haired halfpixie that tended to wander far from home when he became restless, which had landed him his current indulgence. It had started as teasing sessions. Louis would fly into Harry's garden and blow tulip petals into the younger boy's curls, or hang his teamug on a branch too high in the hopes Harry would climb up to him. But one night Louis ventured into Harry's bedroom and whispered a promise by his ear; "I can take you somewhere really fun, you'll like it a lot. Would you like to go?" The dazed boy looked up at Louis and nodded timidly. Had there ever been someone with such lovely robin egg eyes?

Thus had been their adventures since, to Louis' home far away, Harry tucked safely to him as he flew and thought through what to show him this time. He really did mean no harm. He just thought this boy was awfully pretty with his mess of almond hair, and sometimes he looked a little too sad, walking by himself with the stones on the sidewalk as his only source of entertainment. It had struck something in Louis he didn't know existed; seeing this lonesome lad. Surely he could put that lovely rare sunbeam of a smile on Harry's face if he showed him he wasn't alone.

Harry yawned when a pink dawn sun hit his eyelids, making them slide open. "Don't look down." Louis reminded quietly. Harry nodded, clutching tighter around the halfpixie's tan neck. It's not like he had reason to be afraid of heights in a dream, but it still wasn't pleasant to watch treetops passing below you instead of the opposite. Something Louis was used to but Harry wasn't fond of; flying. 

The younger boy toyed with a shell necklace that he noticed circling Louis' neck, "Lou?"

"Mm?" 

"What'sis?"

"A necklace the mermaids crafted for me. Do you want it?"

Something a bit angry churned in Harry's chest. "No. Why'd you let them claim you?"

Louis chirped a laugh as they landed softly in a small grassy copse of trees. "Harry why would I let anybody claim me? You know I'm yours."

"If I see a mermaid today I'm throwing rocks," Harry warned sleepily. Louis smiled at him; promptly removing the necklace after setting Harry's feet on the earth.

Louis didn't keep track of his years, but he felt he was just a tiny amount older than Harry, and he had a softspot for younger cuddly things. There was no way he'd ever want another younger cuddly thing besides Harry.

"What are we doing today?" asked Harry, eyes now bright as he removed his pyjama clothes. Louis reached up in the willow branches to fetch Harry's 'wild clothes'. Really just the same thing halfpixie's wore; twisted assortions of vines, leaves, and woven wood materials.

"I think I'd like to get myself a new necklace from my Harry. That way the mermaids know I am hands-off. So why don't we look for things and we can make one for eachother?" "I like that idea!" Harry slipped on the proper forest outfit before flinging himself around Louis. Louis could only giggle as his heart swelled with happiness, fingers trailing fondly over Harry's bare backskin. He liked when Harry was happy again, and he liked it even more when Harry was happy close to him.

They intertwined hands and scampered off over the terrain, calling out owl and wolf noises to alert the island; Harry and Louis are together again.

 

Harry couldn't quite explain it, but something switched when he was around Louis. At school where he was teased for tripping over his feet, or eating apples by himself at lunch, or at home where he listened enviously to the sounds of laughter down the street, he felt an emptiness that not even pastries for dessert could fill. But somehow Louis could. Some kids had tons of friends but Harry only needed one these days. They wove crowns of twigs and blossoms, had mudfights from opposing creeksides, spied on birds, did all of these endless little things that made Harry's mum wonder why her son smiled so brightly every morning.

He never wanted it to end. Harry had suggested to Louis before that he just take Harry for every day and night to come, but Louis had tensed uncomfortably. "Harry I don't want to take you from your mum, you have a life back home that would miss you." "But I wouldn't miss it," Harry protested. "Why don't I just live here and visit them instead of the other way around?" "Let's not worry about grown up problems, yeah Haz?" Louis laughed shortly. He knew as much as he loved Harry that a life of isolation was not something he deserved. It was easy to forget the 'grown up problems' when they had infinite fun activities to finish, and Louis wanted it to stay that way. Romping was more fun than worrying.

"That acorn!" Harry said, pointing over Louis' shoulder from where he was being carried. Louis swooped to pick it up. He held the tiny necklace items in his hand tighter as he adjusted his grip on Harry's thighs, feeling a slight of wiry nerves at the contact of so much exposed skin between them. It was like he wanted to be even closer than they already were, to hold him close and never let go, never lose this. The sudden change of mood had Louis slowing, "Haz?" "What?" "M'legs are a bit tired, wanna get to making the necklaces now?" "Okay."

Most of the faeries and pixies on the island preferred living in the hollow of a tree, but Louis had found himself a place far from the forest where he could be alone with his thoughts and be lulled by the sounds of trickling water; a cave. Often times he had taken Harry there so they could just lie together when they wanted to be together and away from everything, like when Harry was sad and needed to be held, or Louis felt afraid and needed the younger boy's reassurance. Harry climbed off Louis' back and they started off towards the cavern below the waterfalls now.

Harry stroked his thumb across the back of Louis' hand almost without realizing it. He had a habit of doing that when he could sense something wrong, as a way of not prying, but letting Louis know he still cared. Louis appreciated that, watching their soil-ridden feet stepping in time. 

"Harry you give me my happiest days. I hope you really do enjoy it here."

"'course I do. I get to be with a pretty boy who makes even prettier faces when he steps on briars."

"It's not my fault you distracted me from watching where I walked back there, Haz. Always pointing out peculiar bark patterns or querky painted lizards."

"Everything is just so amazing here, you most of all!" Harry stood on his tip toes and leaned to peck Louis' cheek, causing both faces to flush.

 

The sound of crashing water and softer ground alerted them that they were close, and they hurried to the cave entrance, doused in evening light. Louis lifted back the curled ivy so Harry could pass into the ovular opening, then he followed after.

The two boys crossed the wet rock lightly, so as not to slip on the hard-to-see hard surface, and sat themselves on a small stone rise that often served as where they sat to talk. Flowing sheets of the waterfall were visible through a nearby gap; causing the only sound in the cavern besides clattering necklace ornaments.

Louis noted that this was probably the most silent either of them had been together since they'd come here for the first time. He also noted it was probably his fault, what with the morbid tone in his voice when they were walking here. His eyes flickered to Harry's careful hands, which were stringing a large flower seed onto twine. There were a few remnants of a flower crown tangled left in his curls, the shoulder vinestraps were lazing off his collarbones, and his eyelashes left bits of shadows on his cheeks. He was beautiful, Harry was here and Harry was his and he was beautiful.

"Harry," Louis murmured. His words almost went unnoticed, drowned by the falling water.

But the other boy had caught them. He looked up and surveyed Louis' face; his eyebrow furrowing in frustration. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly so," Louis' mouth twitched up haphazardly. "C'mere."

Without question, Harry stood to follow Louis as they linked a few fingers and made their way to the halfpixie's sleeping chamber, necklaces forgotten for the moment. Louis' sleeping chamber was really just a room in the cavern with blankets and trinkets and candles. They never got time to come back here, because as soon as they finished one fun thing in the forest they moved on to another. But the necklaces could wait until next time. Louis could tuck them safely away; right now he just needed to talk to Harry.

They laid themselves down on his sleeping pallet and watched flickering candleflames dance on the walls, Harry's eyes curiously alit, and Louis' pensive. The two rested side by side, arms ajoined with grasping hands and pulses matching at the wrist. Louis wondered why they didn't do this more often, he thought about how he'd like to sleep with Harry in his embrace sometime. "Okay, Harry... can I ask you a question?" The auburn began.

Harry nodded, tilting his head to look at Louis.

The halfpixie tried not to hesitate, and rushed out; "You believe this is a dream, don't you?"

"Sometimes. Right now, you feel so real. But then I go home and think that there's no way someone could be so kind to me."

"Harry of course someone could be kind to you. You're so openhearted to everything you meet and everything you do leaves a trail of good behind, I'm not quite sure how you do it but you deserve lots more than what I give. But anyways, you need to understand that this isn't a dream. I'm real, my feelings about you are real, what we have is real. At least I hope it is," Louis felt blush creep up his face at the sudden overblow of honesty; he was usually such a closed up and bright person.

"If it's real then I could not be happier. I like this."

"There are grown up problems you don't understand about my island that I think we-"

Harry darted forward and pressed his lips to Louis', starting as an attempt to quiet him, but as they both broke into shy laughter, an attempt for Harry to get a point across. He rolled on top of Louis and pecked kiss after kiss onto the other boy's face, and with that Louis let his worries go. That was what it was all about with Harry, really. For both of them to have an escape and share nights of fulfilling happiness wherever they could find it.

Stopping a moment, they both took the other in with bewildered expressions. Why hadn't they done that more often, honestly? Kissing was possibly the most fun thing they'd taken part in yet. Surely there could be more of that later on. Harry soaked up Louis' moonstone tinted eyes, the same as Louis relished in Harry's impossibly stardusted smile. The same realization seemed to hit them; all they would ever really need is eachother.

"I still want my necklace." Louis reminded him, sitting up so Harry straddled his waist drowsily.

Harry nodded, "It can wait." He rested his head on the halfpixie's chest.

"I suppose it can."


End file.
